


No Second Chances

by h_nb



Series: Brick [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Face Punching, Killing, Knives, Mild Gore, Murder, Punching, Revenge Whump, Waking up Restrained, Whumping a Whumper, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_nb/pseuds/h_nb
Summary: Whumptober Day One: Waking Up RestrainedIntroducing (to ao3, at least) my OC Brick. Resident Gen-Z serial killer
Series: Brick [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948501
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Starting whumptober off right with whumping my favorite asshole murderer :)

A shock of cold overtook any of Brick's slowly-forming thoughts as they began to blink their heavy eyelids open. Freezing water dripped down their body, soaking their hair, pouring down their face and leaving their clothes sopping. Another douse of ice water splashed out of them, breaking them out of their stunned stupor enough to shake their head, water droplets flying from their heads. "Yeah, I'm fucking awake," they grumbled, exhaling with a shiver in their shoulders. They twisted their arms, and found they were pulled tightly behind their back. There was no surprise in that there wasn't any give in the ties, but Brick was pleasantly surprised to find their ankles hadn't been bound, and instead rested on the concrete floor.

Brick felt a smile twitch onto their face. First mistake.

Their upturned lips disappeared as a heavy hand smacked across their face, whipping their head to the side. Water droplets scattered through the air dripping onto the floor. Brick turned their head back, shoulders twitching in a slight effort to relieve the strain in their arms. "Good fuckin' morning to you too," they said, words sharp with sarcasm.

"It's the middle of the night, asshole," some stranger replied as he stepped forward. A knife gleamed in the faint light, enough to catch Brick's attention..

Brick just rolled their eyes, tipping their head up to stare flatly at the blond man in front of them. "Aw, did I interrupt your beauty sleep? You're the ones who decided to do this in the middle of the night, I'm happy to let you sleep-- how does six fucking feet under sound?"

They braced for the impact of another hit, but couldn't hold back a hiss of pain when the blade of the knife sliced across their cheek, warm blood mixing with the cool water that still dripped down their face. "Boss's orders," the man said, yawning as he pulled back his hand. "Not my damn idea, that's for sure."

"Yeah, well, your boss is a fucking douchebag."

"Sure, but if I say that it's my ass on the line."

"So let me outta here, and I'll go fuck the bastard up. You'd be free to... I dunno, follow your dreams, start a pet shelter or whatever."

The man let out a laugh, sounding genuinely surprised for a moment. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll keep the paycheck."

"Uh huh. You know, you're really not getting paid as much as you should for this kind of work," Brick remarked. "500 dollars a week probably sounded great on paper, but can you even afford rent with that kind of money?"

"Doesn't matter, and shut up about it. It's consistent, that's all I need." Brick bit their tongue as the man's fist met their face a few more times, sending blood trickling from their nose, and left another slash across their forehead.

"You could be doin' a whole hell of a lot better, that's all I'm saying."

"Well maybe I don't want to."

"Alright, your funeral though." Brick closed their eyes for a second, senses flickering out through the building, mind connecting to the WiFi signal that ran through the otherwise empty building, linking onto the one device that was using it at this hour, from the very guy who stood in front of them now, who Brick could suddenly identify as Oscar Jackson.

Brick grinned a little wider despite the way it pulled at the cut on their cheek. Second mistake.

"What're you smiling at?" Oscar asked, brow furrowing as he drove his knife into Brick's thigh, twisting it as it sunk into their leg. Brick sucked in a quick breath, tipping their head back and squeezing their eyes shut to hide the pain that flashed across their face.

"Noth-nothing," they murmured, hating the way their voice caught. "Just thinking about how fun it's gonna be when I slit Garret Brin's throat."

"This hasn't deterred you at all, huh." Oscar looked annoyed. "So what're you gonna do if I slit your throat first? Can't exactly get to him then, right?"

Brick shrugged, ignoring how it made their shoulder twinge in pain. "Yeah, but that was your third mistake."

"Third?"

"Yep. It's that you haven't killed me yet." Brick smiled sharply, body tensed in concentration as they fought past the pain that threatened to unfocus them. Oscar started to move forward, knife poised to strike, but Brick kicked out at them with one leg, catching Oscar in the shin just before their leg fizzled to gray and black static. A familiar buzzing noise filled their ears, and Brick shut their eyes tight, concentrating on making sure their body reappeared correctly where they wanted it to.

"You son of a bitch-- what the hell?" Oscar's voice dropped from a furious tone to one of confusion and surprise, and Brick couldn't help but cackle as they reappeared behind him, the sound of static fading as they grabbed Oscar's wrist, twisting it sharp and quick to drop the knife out of his hand and into Brick's own.

"Cool, hey, this is way more fun!" Brick kept a tight grip on Oscar's arm as they pressed the bloodstained blade of the knife to his throat. Their wounded leg trembled as blood dripped down their damp pant leg, but Brick managed to stay standing, leaning close to Oscar and speaking in a tone both bright and deadly serious. "Your boyfriend is kinda cute, you guys seem happy together. I'm gonna give you one chance to fuck off right now and go back to him, or I'll leave your body here until Brin comes and finds it."

"O-okay, okay, holy shit." Oscar's voice shook, the arm that Brick didn't have in a tight grip rose in the air in a position of surrender. "Yeah, that's- I'll do that, just please, don't kill me."

Brick shrugged and stepped back, letting go of Oscar's arm but not the knife. Oscar staggered forward, breathing heavily for a moment before turning and lunging at Brick, and with their wounded leg Brick couldn't quite manage to stay standing as they were tackled, letting out a grunt of pain as their back hit the cement ground. Oscar wrestled for the knife, punching Brick a few more times as they attempted to pry Brick's hand open around the knife.

Brick lay prone for a few moments, stunned and out of breath from hitting ground so hard, before they were moving again. They grabbed the side of Oscar's head, yanking his hair hard enough that it pulled him to the ground, dislodging him from Brick enough that they managed to roll on top of him, knife still clenched firmly in their hand.

"This is why I don't give people second _fucking_ chances," they spat, blood and water splattering onto the ground.

"I was just doing my job." Oscar's face still held fear in it, and they cringed away from the blade as Brick brought it closer.

Brick was done pretending to be sympathetic.

They slashed the knife messily across the man's throat, watching flatly as the light left his eyes.

Brick wiped the knife on the man's clothes, stood up, and limped away, leaving the man's body convulsing on the ground as blood poured from his throat.

"Sweet," they murmured with a small smile, examining their new knife. "Not bad."


End file.
